The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveying device for conveying sheets, and to an image forming apparatus including the sheet conveying device.
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet, a toner image is formed on a photosensitive drum, and the toner image is transferred onto a sheet in a transfer nip between the photosensitive drum and a transfer roller. The image forming apparatus further includes a fixing unit, and the sheet with the transferred toner image undergoes the fixing process in the fixing unit and then is discharged. The image forming apparatus includes a sheet conveying device for conveying the sheet to the transfer nip or from the transfer nip.
For instance, there is known a sheet conveying device including a rotatable flapper for switching a conveying direction of the sheet after the fixing process. In addition, the flapper is provided with a rotatable roller. The roller reduces friction between the flapper and the sheet.